


don't call me baby (unless you mean it) [Podfic]

by KamiSamaNejiMaki



Series: of all the things my ears have heard (the best by far is you) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: Streaming, Belting, Daddy Kink, Download Available, Friends to Lovers, Honestly a Lot Lighter Than It Sounds I Promise, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Podifc Cover Art Now Included!, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Questionable Humor, RomCom Level Shenanigans, Slow Burn, Soft BDSM, Undernegotiated Kink, Veteran Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiSamaNejiMaki/pseuds/KamiSamaNejiMaki
Summary: A podfic of akaiiko's "don't call me baby (unless you mean it)" aka the best fic to have ever blessed my eyes.  Ever.Original story summary:Getting with Shiro is worth anything. Anything. So Keith is going to fake being the cliche with daddy issues - complete with stuffed animals, booty shorts, and an utter loss of dignity - until he makes it. Hopefully along the way he'll figure out why it feels like being Shiro's baby boy might just be the best thing that’s ever happened to him.Keith has a moment where he wonders, somewhat blankly, how he bought this perfectly serviceable shirt and then promptly forgot its existence. Then he looks down. And remembers in a series of post traumatic flashbacks exactly why he’d blocked the shirt from his consciousness.Namely, three words, in a font that isn’t comic sans but comes insultingly close to it, garnished with red glitter: Daddy’s Little Boy.“Keith?” Very slowly, he turns to look at the closed door to his bedroom. “Keith, are you okay? I heard…” Probably some kind of vaguely strangled noise. But Shiro’s too nice to articulate that kind of thing. “Keith? If you don’t answer, I’m coming in.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: of all the things my ears have heard (the best by far is you) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598353
Comments: 33
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1, Part 1: The One with Spilled Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akaiiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaiiko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [don't call me baby (unless you mean it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792525) by [akaiiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaiiko/pseuds/akaiiko). 



> A podfic of akaiiko's fanfiction "don't call me baby (unless you mean it)" published on AO3. I do not own the story (I'm not akaiiko) or the inspiring material for the fanfiction (Voltron: Legendary Defender). The recording, however, is mine. Please do not post anywhere without crediting both me (KamiSamaNejiMaki) and akaiiko for this work. Podfic is available as both a .m4a file through Google Drive and a Youtube link (no ads). A playlist of the parts of this podfic will be available as a playlist on Youtube for continuous listening.
> 
> This part of the podfic is approximately 18 minutes long.
> 
> This fanfic is my absolute favorite of all time and I've done dramatic readings for my friends so many times that I decided to do one for anyone who might want it. If you love this story as much as I do, please leave kudos and a comment for me here and for akaiiko on AO3. I hope you enjoy!

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0qysuW_0W8&feature=youtu.be) for mobile streaming)_

[ **Listen/Download Link for Part 1 (.m4a)** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GhNqZlW5f1agTtiLhiVmv5WlImzHmfXX/view?usp=sharing)

**Text:** [don't call me baby (unless you mean it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792525/chapters/36749874)

 **Author:** [akaiiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaiiko/pseuds/akaiiko)

 **Reader:** [KamiSamaNejiMaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiSamaNejiMaki)

 **Length:** 18 minutes


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2: The One with the Booty Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance bought The Shirt for Keith and so now he has to take responsibility for his actions. 
> 
> This part of the podfic is approximately 37 minutes long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first section of this audio, the part about Keith's backstory, is one of my favorites scenes in this fic. It really sets the stage for Keith and Shiro's relationship and it makes me a little emotional sometimes just thinking about it. It was actually the first clip that I had fully recorded and edited and personally, I think it's the sweetest scene that I've recorded so far. I only hope that I did it justice.

**Listen**   
  
_(or click[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0T28UZfxoo&feature=youtu.be) for mobile streaming)_

[ **Listen/Download Link for Part 2 (.m4a)** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jb28T2WTYwVtslV6A-TFDn_kuQ39glMI/view?usp=sharing)

**Text:** [don't call me baby (unless you mean it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792525/chapters/36749874)

 **Author:** [akaiiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaiiko/pseuds/akaiiko)

 **Reader:** [KamiSamaNejiMaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiSamaNejiMaki)

 **Length:** 37 minutes


	3. Chapter 1, Part 3: The One with Cartoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's plan clearly didn't work. This time, Keith turns to Pidge for guidance on how to proceed. It goes about as well as you'd expect.
> 
> This part of the podfic is approximately 22 minutes long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to V, whose excitement about the new part has been a driving force for me to get this section done even when school was being a pain in the ass.

**Listen**   
  
_(or click[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZVppUFP8Mk) for mobile streaming)_

[ **Listen/Download Link for Part 3 (.m4a)** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MgBrvcf7sBHkqbVkmxiwNI_UUo6i_TfG/view?usp=sharing)

**Text:** [don't call me baby (unless you mean it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792525/chapters/36749874)

 **Author:** [akaiiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaiiko/pseuds/akaiiko)

 **Reader:** [KamiSamaNejiMaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiSamaNejiMaki)

 **Length:** 22 minutes


	4. Chapter 1, Part 4: The One with the Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith decides to take Pidge's advice and talk to Hunk. It's awkward, to say the least.
> 
> This part of the podfic is approximately 9 minutes long.

**Listen**   
  
_(or click[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srXTQTVvapY) for mobile streaming)_

[ **Listen/Download Link for Part 4 (.m4a)** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qOyqG-EYDZI0uiFVSlmXY_cvcBZcxXr9/view?usp=sharing)

**Text:** [don't call me baby (unless you mean it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792525/chapters/36749874)

 **Author:** [akaiiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaiiko/pseuds/akaiiko)

 **Reader:** [KamiSamaNejiMaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiSamaNejiMaki)

 **Length:** 9 minutes


	5. Chapter 2, Part 1: The One with Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro looks really tired, so Keith wants to do anything he can to help him. Including doing his laundry, even if that means prolonging the quick-burning dryer fire that is laundry day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, we begin chapter two! We also get the return of Shiro and the cursed heterosexual teddy bear, the bane of Keith's existence. Poor Keith really could use a break. Or a hug. Preferably from Shiro.
> 
> This part of the podfic is approximately 28 minutes long.

**Listen**   
  
_(or click[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfuOb-6IPtI&t=1s) for mobile streaming)_

[ **Listen/Download Link for Part 5 (.m4a)** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YGvlIdT7e5AiCfjh6iKZMomXnFOzcS4U/view?usp=sharing)

**Text:** [don't call me baby (unless you mean it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792525/chapters/36749874)

 **Author:** [akaiiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaiiko/pseuds/akaiiko)

 **Reader:** [KamiSamaNejiMaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiSamaNejiMaki)

 **Length:** 28 minutes


	6. Chapter 2, Part 2: The One with the Study Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is a study group, but the only thing getting studied is Keith's sex life (or lack thereof)! This part features not only Keith and Shiro, but also Pidge, Lance, Hunk, and Allura!
> 
> This part of the podfic is approximately 20 minutes long.

**Listen**   
  
_(or click[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvMTnoP6XRY) for mobile streaming)_

[ **Listen/Download Link for Part 6 (.m4a)** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1sD9iLa7C9E8qj6uuGs4iHrqc4qBdV_WU/view?usp=sharing)

**Text:** [don't call me baby (unless you mean it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792525/chapters/36749874)

 **Author:** [akaiiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaiiko/pseuds/akaiiko)

 **Reader:** [KamiSamaNejiMaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiSamaNejiMaki)

 **Length:** 20 minutes


	7. Chapter 2, Part 3: The One with Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grab your tissues, Keith! Is it for your dick? Your eyes? Both? Both. Both is good.
> 
> This part of the podfic is approximately 28 minutes long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to LuckyDarling, a lovely reader who has given me fresh life and motivation through their sweet comments. <3

**Listen**   
  
_(or click[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0XGku9CrRY) for mobile streaming)_

[ **Listen/Download Link for Part 7 (.m4a)** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17xJAZ4m7RKRG9K3XDEgcIrW2hJANtd70/view?usp=sharing)

**Text:** [don't call me baby (unless you mean it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792525/chapters/36749874)

 **Author:** [akaiiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaiiko/pseuds/akaiiko)

 **Reader:** [KamiSamaNejiMaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiSamaNejiMaki)

 **Length:** 28 minutes


	8. Chapter 3, Part 1: The One with the Bandaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith never meant to take Allura's advice. Unfortunately for him, he doesn't get a say in the matter. To make matters worse? Everyone else thinks that they do. Keith could really use a bandaid for his heart right about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...guess who set a new record for most takes for a single part? I swear to the void that it was five takes too many.
> 
> The reason for so many takes? A new microphone! That's right, I got a new mic and so therefore the audio quality should be better from here on out! The bad news about the new mic is that I needed time to get comfortable with it and because it's so much more sensitive, I pick up all sorts of background that I either need to re-record or edit out. Bleh. Until I have this totally down, it might take a little longer for me to get new parts out. Do not worry though! I am FUELED by comments. Just let me know that you're enjoying the podfic and suddenly I work A LOT faster.
> 
> HEADS UP FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T SEE: I posted an audio commentary! "don't call this a commentary (unless you really mean it)" is an audio commentary by yours truly, totally unscripted. I briefly introduce myself, talk about my creative process for the podfic, tell funny stories about friends and inspirations, and give exciting updates on the future of the podfic! I swear that it's actually amusing. I also take requests! If you have questions about the podfic or the process or anything else, feel free to drop me a comment! I had so much fun making it that I'm happy to make another one if there is any demand for it. Don't be shy!
> 
> ALSO: At the request of listener miri_tiazan, download links are now available! You can now download ANY part of the podfic for offline listening! I'd love if you'd drop a comment if you use it so I know how many people are interested.
> 
> Thank you all for your support!

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsaL_gepCuo) for mobile streaming)_

[ **Listen/Download Link for Part 8 (.m4a)** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ujWJdMdo80oHZcHl4jLiFH2SP1JZ6XxZ/view?usp=sharing)

**Text:** [don't call me baby (unless you mean it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792525/chapters/36749874)

 **Author:** [akaiiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaiiko/pseuds/akaiiko)

 **Reader:** [KamiSamaNejiMaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiSamaNejiMaki)

 **Length:** 23 minutes


	9. Chapter 3, Part 2: The One with Cornbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes back to Hunk for advice and receives cornbread and a bombshell that will haunt him for weeks. Even though he's still reeling, Keith drops everything when Shiro is haunted by his past. The end result is softer than any cornbread could ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present you with the most premium of softness. Please enjoy responsibly!
> 
> I also have a surprise! Special thank you to Kokocreation5, who I commissioned to make this beautiful drawing for coverart. You were an absolute dream to work with. This scene is from the upcoming Part 10, so hopefully it can help you hold over until Part 10 comes out because it'll be a while! Part 10 is going to be a record length section, currently estimated at a full hour of content, so it's going to take a while to finish editing. Thank you in advance for your patience!

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsFuSIrferQ&feature=youtu.be) for mobile streaming)_

[ **Listen/Download Link for Part 9 (.m4a)** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1b0P5WxSK-pYabRsCu1JLdV56FLxwlTp7/view?usp=sharing)

**Text:** [don't call me baby (unless you mean it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792525/chapters/36749874)

 **Author:** [akaiiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaiiko/pseuds/akaiiko)

 **Reader:** [KamiSamaNejiMaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiSamaNejiMaki)

 **Length:** 28 minutes

 **Cover Art:** Kokocreation5 (Instagram)/wowanothergotdamnedartist ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/wowanothergotdamnedartist))

**Full Piece!**


End file.
